Or Maybe it will
by Silent Wrath
Summary: Sequel to Our Love Won't Stop. Draco and Hermione have finally conceived but what the hell is wrong with Draco and why is Ryan, their 17 year old son, taking actions against him?
1. Pregnant Pause

Welcome to Or Maybe It Will... hope you enjoy this story as much as I hope to enjoy writing it.

Chapter one: Pregnant pause.

---

"...Pregnant," Hermione looked at hands as she clasped them together waiting for Draco's response.

Draco pushed himself away from the table and stood behind Hermione. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed the top of her head before debating on what to say.

"You don't have to say anything." Hermione sighed. "I already know you don't want the baby."

Hermione stood up and left Draco standing alone in their kitchen.

He heard the front door open and close.

Ryan shimmied into the kitchen, dancing to the music blasting from his Ipod. He washed his hands and grabbed the carton of orange juice off the table and shook it and frowned. Looking up he finally noticed Draco Standing there watching him. The young red head removed his headphones.

"Somethin' wrong dad?"

Draco didn't respond not trusting his voice he shook his head and left the confused kid to fend for himself. Walking out he grabbed his car keys. It was time to visit his best friends. The only ones who had always been there for him.

--

Blaise sat next to Pansy as the two watched their friend pace in Pansy's living room.

"what am I going to do. I hate children." Draco said finally.

"Sit down and relax," Pansy told him gently.

Draco sighed and sat down in the comfortable arm chair across from them.

" You'll love the child Draco, you just need time to think about things." Blaise said.

"Your biggest mistake was letting her walk out of the kitchen," Pansy began.

"And the fact that he didn't correct her when she told him he didn't want it wasn't worse than that?" Blaise asked her rhetorically.

"But I don't," Draco commented silently but loud enough for the two to hear.

"Guess who's starting to sound like their father..." Pansy mumbled.

"Not now," Blaise said cutting off Draco's angry remark.

"I don't know what to do," He said simply.

"You first need to make sure you don't reject Hermione," She told him.

"Or the baby." Blaise added.

At the reference Draco paled and ran into the nearby restroom. The juice from earlier going down the toilet with what felt like could have been his stomach.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other from the doorway. Blaise entered the bathroom and pulled a fresh wash cloth out of the towel cabinet he wet it with cold water and placed it over the back of Draco's neck while Pansy held his hair.

"It'll be alright Mate, Just calm down." Pansy whispered.

---

"Hello love," Miles greeted his daughter as she walked into his study. He took in her frame and removed his glasses before standing and wrapping his arms around the young woman.

Hermione suddenly cried her heart out onto his shirt. Hard muffled sobs shook her, and it seemed despair seeped from the core of her being as she stood there with her father.

--

Ryan frowned.

"Where the hell are my parents!" He asked torpid.

He grimaced. Memories of the fire flashing from somewhere deep inside his subconscious mind.

"How could I forget," He told tepid. "They're dead."

--

"Harry?" Ginny called opening the front door to their home.

She wobbled inside carrying grocery bags.

"Gin. You should have left those in the car for me." Harry bound quickly down the stairs. Taking the bags from Ginny, he kissed her lightly.

"I know." Ginny smiled and waddled into the kitchen to help put them away. "I went by The Malfoy's and no one was home."

"Mr. and Mrs. had doctor appointments and Ryan had community service.

"I spoke to Hermione on the way home," Gin replied.

Harry looked over his shoulder at his wife as he heard her tone of voice change slightly.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

Ginny shrugged. " I don't know, but for some reason I fear the worst."

"Can those two ever get a break?" Harry sighed.

--

"Can you believe it's almost Christmas," Timothy asked Ron, who had he busied himself reading a sports magazine.

"Yeah." He grumbled. Putting down his reading material to focus all his attention on his lover. " Means I have to see my family,"

"Don't sound so down," Tim told him. "Grab them something out of the store and wah la. Perfect gift and I'll even wrap it for you."

"You'll have to help me find something for our women." Ron reminded.

"Oh yes." Tim agreed. "And the young one soon to be."

Ron smiled sheepishly at Tim.

"I can't wait for the baby to come, Gin will be such an amazing mother."

--

Narcissia silently sipped her tea in a comfortable silence as Severus and Jennifer played chess.

"Just when I thought things couldn't be worse, There's a muggle sitting in my day room." Lucius Malfoy swept through the room of the manor.

"It could be worse," Narcissia retorted. "A weasley."

"I dare you bring one of those filthy animals into my home." Lucius hissed.

Jennifer looked up from her chess game. She tried hard to ignore Lucius's remark.

Severus stood and exited the room Malfoy Sr. Following closely behind him.

" You live to piss her off don't you?" Severus asked as Lucius led them down an empty corridor.

" What else do I have?" Lucius growled. "My son has married the mudblood bitch, who by the way he has been feeling is probably expecting."

"Ah, Every man of the Malfoy line is cursed with taking on the pregnancy symptoms of their child's carrier." Severus remembered back when Narcissia had been expecting. "He doesn't even realize what's happening to him."

"Not to mention. My wife has left me,"

"Completely your fault"

"You are always off with Narcissia or courting that mudblood klutz of yours, Nymphadora." Lucius sighed. "What could be worse?"

"She could be expecting twins." Severus answered.

--

Taylor: Here's the opening chapter mawhaha.

This story is going to get crazy I can feel it.

I really enjoy writing DH stories. That little vacation and producing

this chapter helped me realize it.

So you all got a little piece of the main characters. I wanted to bring

Blaise and Pansy in last story but decided against it. Review and

Enjoy.


	2. Family in Disastor

Enjoy!

_Chapter 2: Family In Disaster _

"Deft?" Ryan called out and heard shuffling from behind his adoptive parent's bedroom door.

"Come in," Hermione said, not completely sure if he heard or not.

Ryan poked his head through the door and watched as Hermione stared blankly from the window next to their bed. the look on her face was that of a woman who was unsure of where she should be.

"You alright?" Ryan came all the way into the room, when Hermione shrugged. "Haven't seen much of you two lately."

"I haven't seen much of him either," Hermione admitted drawing her knee up to her chest.

"I'm sure whatever it is that's happening will pass," Ryan said sitting next to her.

Hermione didn't respond but continued to look out of the window.

"Don't you at least want to fill me in?" Ryan poked. "last time I checked I was a official member of this family."

Hermione smiled sadly. "I will eventually. Just give me some time to come around."

--

"I know you in there," Pansy counted to ten before she threatened to kick the door in.

"What do you want from me woman!" Draco hissed as he opened his bedroom door at Pansy's house.

"Your mother owled you this morning, she wants to see your sorry ass," Pansy hissed back. "Now, do something with yourself!"

Draco glared at her when she walked away from the door and down stairs.

"And speak to your wife while your out!" She yelled up the stairs.

"Stop harassing him Pansy." He heard Blaise say. "If he wants to be a bitch and run then let him."

Draco slammed the door and went over to his bathroom.

"I'm tired of baby sitting him," Pansy told Blaise. "but I won't turn my back on him either."

"right you'll just make him feel worse about this whole situation." Blaise countered.

"What is wrong with you men! Pansy growled. "That poor woman is over there struggling through god knows what and he's making one of the best things that's ever happened to him into something negative."

"I don't agree with what he's doing either, But im not going to rub his nose in it."

"Well I will until he decides to be a man and do something." Pansy huffed. "you just wait until his mother get her hands on him."

Blaise followed her into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Please tell me there is tea."

Pansy nodded and prepared Blaise a cup.

"I need to go to work," Pansy announced. "Make sure he goes to see Mrs. Malfoy Sr. today."

Blaise nodded and groaned as Pansy ruffled his hair and left.

"She's out to get me," Draco said sitting at the table. His long hair was pulled into a pony tail and he needed to shave.

Blaise laughed. "Maybe."

"I'm going to suck it up and see her today," Draco told Blaise. "as soon as I figure out what I'm going to say."

"just make sure you say something along the lines of "sorry im such a fucking idiot please don't leave me." Blaise hinted.

--

"Mione!" Ron and Harry used their emergency key's and unlocked the door.

"I'm up stairs." Hermione called down to them. "what's up?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other when they saw their best friend. She looked as if she'd been living off pizza and not getting any sleep."

"Ginny filled us in," Ron said jumping right to the point. "why didn't you tell us!"

Harry pulled Ron into the seat next to him.

"I didn't exactly know how to tell you." Hermione admitted.

"But you told Ginny…"Harry pointed out.

"Ginny doesn't react like you two do."

Ron scoffed. "I can't believe this."

"if it isn't one thing with you two it's another," Harry said shaking his head.

"So how far along are you?" Ron asked.

"About a month and a half." Hermione shrugged.

"Are you excited?" Harry grinned. "You having a baby 'Mione!"

"No way…"Ryan stood frozen in the doorway.

"I take it he didn't know," Harry smiled uneasily.

"Surprise," Hermione mumbled.

"is this why you and Daft have been acting so funny lately?"

Hermione nodded, and motioned for him to come all the way inside her office.

"does Grand mother know?" Ryan said referring to Draco's mother.

Hermione nodded. "She came by when I broke our lunch date on Friday."

Harry laughed. "you didn't really expect to get out of that did you?"

"You all think this is so funny!" Ron stood up angrily.

"There's not much I can do Ron," Hermione said. "At least not until Draco comes home."

"and what if he doesn't?" Ryan asked.

"He will," Hermione assured them. "I'm not sure if im ready for him to return just yet."

--

"Mother," Draco walked into his mother quarters and found himself surprisingly nervous.

"Oh do come in," Narcissia's voice.

Draco gulped he knew that voice, and it sent a small slither of fear down his spine.

"Have some tea," Narcissia motioned to the trays in front of her as Draco sat in a chair across from her.

"No thank you," Draco knew his mother wasn't above spiking his drink.

"Suit yourself," Narcissia looked him over. "It's been a while since we last spoke."

--

way short I know but hey I'm working on another story that I like writing a bit more than this one. I'll update soon to make up for it.

Review.


	3. Back to reality

Alright here's the next chapter….

_Chapter 3: Back to Reality._

"Did you make sure the genius made it to his mothers house?" Pansy asked Blaise.

"Yeah he went," He laughed. " I don't think he's ever been so afraid in his life."

"Good for him," Pansy said. " Is your missus around?"

"Why?" He asked suspiciously. "Mine looks exactly like yours."

"And surprisingly I've never gotten them confused." Pansy said pulling up in front of her children's school.

"Well there was that one time," Blaise started.

"No honey that was on purpose," She cut in. " and she loved every second of it."

She smiled as she heard Blaise groan.

They had, had an incident a few years back when their wives, two identical twins, Amanda and Miranda decided to play a trick on the two unsuspecting souls. Somehow on Pansy's end of it didn't exactly go as planned and It ended with Miranda, Blaise's wife, screaming the name of the younger woman as she was deeply shrouded in the robes of passion that Pansy was bringing out of her.

Pansy smiled at the memory, Miranda never treated her the same way again. The other twin had always been snippy when it came to Pansy, and her wife, Amanda, often told her twin that if Pansy rocked her world like she did her own, she'd never have another reason to be despondent around the older woman again.

"Let's not bring this up again yeah?" Blaise said.

"Bring what up?" Pansy said getting out of her car.

"But to answer your question, she got held up in France and won't be back for a few more weeks."

"Pity," Pansy said.

"Yeah," Blaise said sadly. He really missed his wife. He knew the woman was a traveler before they got married but he was hoping that he'd be able to spend a bit more time with the woman he loved.

You know… the woman that wasn't Pansy.

"Well love, I must be going the children are calling for mommy!" She said cheerfully as he heard the small voices of her children in the background.

"Yeah tell the little ones Goddad miss's them," He said.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight?" She asked suddenly.

"Chinese food," He said.

"Nonsense come over and cook us dinner,"

--

"I'm very disappointed in you Draco," Narcissia said. She'd yet to meet her sons gaze but she knew the young man was looking down at his feet in shame. There was nothing worse than hearing Narcissia tell him that she was disappointed in him, no matter what the reason was.

"I honestly thought I knew you better," She went on quietly.

"You do know me," he insisted. "I just haven't been using my common sense."

"I bet Hermione thought she knew you also," Narcissia said ignoring him. "At least knew you enough to marry you."

"I know I've made some crappy decisions," Draco said, not only in hopes of reassuring himself that Hermione wouldn't leave him, but to also get his mother to stop guilt tripping him. Something she was always very good at.

"Crappy?" Narcissia said finally turning to look at her son. "Since when do you use such words in the presence of your mother,"

"Please forgive me," Draco said.

"Excepted," She said taking another sip from her tea cup. "I received a very interesting letter from the Grangers this morning, it give the impression that Miles seemed to have worked magic and brought the young woman back down to earth."

Draco stayed silent as his mother stood, the older woman walked over to one of the open windows and looked out. The two stayed silent for a moment before she same back to join him.

The older woman stood over him as he continued to look down at his feet. He was a bit take of guard when she tucked her fingers underneath his chin and forced him to look at her.

"Go home," She hissed.

--

"So when's Daft coming back," Ryan asked as he made dinner.

Yes, the young man had to prepare dinner, He couldn't expect anything his mother made not to send to him praying to the porcelain god in the middle of the night.

"Now," Draco said walking into the kitchen and sitting next to his wife at the island.

No one said anything as Ryan finished making dinner.

The three ate in an awkward silence before Ryan broke it.

"Where have you been?" He asked somewhat angrily.

Who did this guy think he was? Walking out and then casually strolling back in as if nothing had happened.

Hermione rose an eyebrow at him questioningly, sure it's the same question that had been going through her mind since he walked through the door. Pansy of course had called her to say she wasn't happy to be stuck with him, and congratulate her on the baby all in the same sentence.

She sighed that woman sure was talented when it came to the social arts.

Draco sat his fork down and leaned back in his chair, whether or not he should answer the question weighed him.

"Where I have been is none of your concern," He said finally.

"Right," The redhead retorted. "I'm five minutes after curfew and you get to jump down my throat but when you disappear for two days I can't seem to get any questions answered."

"That's enough Ryan," Hermione said. "I understand you're upset but that's no way to speak to him."

Ryan gave a huff but stayed quiet.

"No matter how much of an ass he is," Hermione said finishing her dinner.

"Ouch," Draco muttered.

"Thank you for dinner Ryan," Hermione said putting her plate in the sink and ruffling her sons hair. "Way better than Pizza."

"No problem mom," The redhead said glaring at the man across from him.

He refused to say anything to him though, His mother told him to cut it out and he'd rather not thrice defy her.

He heard about crossing great wizards and would rather not end up like the Longbottoms. War hero's they were but still…

The two men sat staring at each other.

"Do you have something to say?" Draco asked in a dangerous hiss.

Ryan grinned evilly and put his dishes in the sink.

"It's your night to wash dishes," The redhead said. "Try not to ruin the dishes like you have everything else."

The young man left and Draco spotted Torpid staring at him expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

The small animal tilted his head to the side and looked in the direction of their food bowls.

Draco sighed.

Out of the frying pan and into the fire…

Alright, I'll see you all next chapter.


	4. Forgive Me?

Yay!

It's a bird…It's a plane…No…It's Wrath's next crappy chapter…

_Chapter 4: Forgive me?_

Draco crept up the stairs silently wondering why he was sneaking. This was his house! And to prove his point the stomped his way up the stairs.

As he walked through their bedroom door Hermione turned to look at him as if he'd lost his mind, but the blonde man pretended not to see it.

She sighed and went back to brushing her wet hair, there was nothing like a shower to make her feel better before getting started on work.

"I got a campaign letter this morning," She said,. "They are still trying to coax me into a ministry position."

"Not just any," Draco said. "Mistress."

She nodded. The thought of having that much power within the ministry made her cringe slightly. "And for some reason they just won't take no for an answer."

"Have they propositioned anyone else?" He asked. It was odd that they happened to be singling out Hermione, who was already having her own share of problems with her personal life. It's not like they needed their lives to be aired and skewed like the media often did.

"Most likely not," Hermione said. "I don't care enough to find out either."

The two became quiet again, Hermione pinning up her curl hair, as Draco undressed in order to take his own shower.

Hermione sighed and got up from her position in front of the vanity, she had one more thing she needed to do before she turned in for the night.

The tired brunette made her way outside the room as Draco went to go take his shower.

It was dark but she easily made her way down the hallway to Ryan's bedroom door, quietly she knocked waiting for her young man to answer.

"Yeah?" He called.

"May I come in?" Hermione asked. She wasn't just going to barge in on the young man. He was courteous enough to knock on her door and show her respect, she would return the favor.

"Yeah," Ryan said.

Hermione entered and observed as Ryan sat behind his computer messaging one of his friend. She took as seat on his bed and waited for his full attention.

Ryan took a few seconds to put his friends on hold before turning to Hermione to hear what she had to say. The woman never bothered to come to his room to talk to him unless it was something she felt they needed to have a one on one about.

"So what's up?" He asked to get the ball rolling.

"Two things," Hermione said. "I want you to apologize to Draco,"

Ryan lifted his eyebrow at her. "For what?"

Hermione lifted her eyebrow back at him. "Ryan…"

"Alright," He said, throwing his hands up in submission. "but I'm not apologizing for what I said just the way I said it."

"And that's all I ask," She said. "Leave the nasty tones to me, I'm better at it than you are."

"You wanted something else?" He said changing the subject. He smiled as it got a light giggled out of the older woman. She knew he didn't like the fact the her powers were superior to his.

"Awe did that hurt your ego?" She asked.

"Just a bit," He admitted.

"I want to know how you feel about this baby," Hermione said, rubbing her stomach lightly.

"Well," Ryan said choosing his words wisely. "I was more than a little surprised."

"You?" She grinned.

"Well yeah not as much as you two but still," He said. "I though I would have a bit more of a probationary period before you tried to replace me."

Hermione pouted. The last thing she wanted to do was make Ryan feel as if he was being replaced, and she hoped that she showed him that enough for him to know that no one would ever take his place in their small family.

"Not a chance," She told him. "You'll always be my first boy."

Ryan grinned, his growing red hair covering his eyes.

"I'll admit I'm not ready to have to share you guys with a new kid."

"Oh you've got seven more months to be stuck with us, you'll be so happy this new baby is here you won't know what to do." Hermione told him.

"Why do I get the feeling I'll be stuck with Prose?" Ryan said accusingly.

"I don't know," Hermione said with an innocent look on her face.

"Yeah right," He said. "You're just as bad as he is,"

"I guess that's why we're good for each other,"

The two sat around chatting some more before Hermione decided she had taken enough of the young mans time. She ruffled his hair for the last time that night and kissed him on the forehead before she left.

"You're spoiling him," Draco teased as she entered the room.

"That's funny," Hermione said without laughing. "I thought you were the spoiled one."

"Okay I deserve this," Draco said. "I'm ready, whatever you want to throw out do it now."

"Do you count?" Hermione asked with a serious voice. "I think the guest bedroom is calling out to you."

Draco bristled before getting out of bed, if that's how she wanted it. That's how she'd get it.

The blonde man stopped as he felt her small hand on his slumped shoulder.

"Get back in bed," Hermione commanded. "I refused to get another horrible night of sleep because you decided to sleep in a bed you didn't belong in."

"Are you accusing me of cheating, Again?" Draco asked.

"Unless there was someone else in Pansy's guest bedroom with you, then no I'm not accusing you of cheating."

Draco turned and , for the first time since he'd been at home, actually took in the sight of his wife.

The woman before him looked delicate, and slightly shadowy.

"Why do you always take me back?" Draco asked.

"Because I love you silly," Hermione said thumping him in the nose. "and those scary friends of yours talked me into not dumping your sorry ass."

"Wow Blaise this is great," Amanda said, The young firefighter finished off her meal and patted her stomach lightly. "If only you could teach Pansy who to cook like this."

"I can cook, thank you!" Pansy said.

"Sorry love but you couldn't make a microwave meal if it came out of the box already heated and ready to eat." Amanda said.

Blaise grinned. "You can't teach talent."

"True." Amanda said.

"My teacher told me I was very unique," Jack, the young boy sitting next to Pansy said.

"That's very good," Amanda said smiling at the young man.

Jack grinned. The small boys feature's lighting up. His brown hair covered his glowing eyes and playful smile. He loved pleasing his mothers more than anything else in the world.

"I hope the letter I got was just as good then," Travis said. He was the polar opposite of his brother no bright smile came nor did a happy voice come from this little boy. His voice was low and raspy as if he didn't use it much and he hid behind his hair in hope's the world wouldn't see him.

Travis pulled a note from his pants pocket.

The three parent's looked at each other and Blaise sighed, taking the note from the small boy. His eyebrow quirked as he read the very informative letter.

"This is why wizards shouldn't go to school before Hogwarts." He said passing the letter on to the boy's mothers.

"Way to go little man," Amanda said giving Travis a high five. "An expert at levitation already."

The little boy smiled softly, happy that he pleased at least one of his mothers.

"Very good son," Pansy said folding the letter and slipping it into her pocket. "Why don't you two go and prepare for your baths,"

Both boys nodded vigorously and left the table quickly. They both loved bath time because it always came right before story time with one of their mommies.

Amanda and Pansy made eye contact and the brunette shrugged.

--

"Harry!" Ginny yelled to her husband who was down stairs. She was currently making her way out of the bathroom when she felt liquid running down the side of her leg.

"What's wrong?" Harry said running to see about Ginny.

"I think my water broke,"

---

Reviewith!


	5. Precious Little Girl

Yay new chapter! For those of you who have read DF a very familiar character will appear in this chapter. Enjoy.

_Chapter 5: Precious little girl_

"No 'Mione I don't know what to do," Harry said running around to get all of Ginny's things.

"Try getting off the phone with me and calling her physician genius," Hermione said. "Ginny can't remember the number that's why I'm calling you in the first place."

"Get a pen!" Hermione said frustrated as she got dressed. She promised Ginny long ago that she would be there for the birth of her first child.

"Got it,"

Hermione hurriedly gave him the number and hung up.

"God that man really is scatterbrained sometimes," Hermione said, kissing Draco before leaving the house.

"I'll be there in a while alright?" Draco said. He would be going to get Ron since the two losers didn't seem to know how to answer the phone.

"Can I ride with you," Ryan asked grabbing his coat. There was no way he was going to get stuck riding with Draco.

"Yeah come on," She said grabbing her car keys and leaving the house.

"So you two have the same doctor?" He asked.

"Yeah," Hermione said pulling out of the drive way. "Doctor Zephyrus really is wonderful."

--

"What do you mean water broke?" Ron said getting dressed. He would have run out in his pajama's but Tim talked him into getting dressed properly.

"If you two would answer the phone," Draco said. "You could have already been dressed."

"Hey I need my fix," Tim joked.

"And from the looks of his hair he gave it to you," Draco laughed.

"This is not the time to be making sexual jokes okay!" Ron said.

"Love she's giving birth not dying." Tim said. "Calm down you'll probably be waiting a very long time before that kid shows up on the scene.

"If we're lucky he won't." Ron said.

"How do you know it's a boy?" Draco said. "She said they didn't know,"

"I'm hoping okay! Can't an uncle hope?" Ron said.

"Yes," Draco answered to be an ass. "Hope you make it out alive after your family sees you."

"If they're still talking to me," Ron said. He still hadn't went home to see his parents and they were most likely upset with him.

Tim laughed. "You'll be an outsider like Percy,"

"Not funny," The redhead said.

--

"Labor!" George yipped. "Fred Ginny's in labor!"

He watched with a laugh as his brother stumbled down the stairs in his pajama's.

"No joke Georgie?" Fred asked grabbing his wand and magically changing his clothes.

"No joke Freddie boy!" The other Weasley twin said magically changing his own clothes they grabbed each others shoulders as they apperated to the same destination.

--

"Well isn't that nice," Tonks said, getting off of her phone.

She turned and faced her beau.

"Young lass has finally gone over the edge," She told him.

Severus turned his attention from the book he was reading and gave her a light smile.

"It's about time someone had another baby," He said. "things were getting boring."

"God Severus you're a right ol' fool," She said laughing.

"Remind me to tell Ted you're giving away you're fraise for him,"

"Hey anyone crazy enough to marry a full blood witch from a muggle huntin' family like the Blacks is off 'is rocker," the young pink haired woman said.

"Love makes you do very crazy things Nymphadora,"

"Oh yeah?" She asked. "then what's wrong with you?"

--

"You!" The Doctor said coming into the room and pointing at the bed ridden pregnant woman. "Are early."

Harry took in the sight of the doctor that Ginny had insisted she have.

The tall young woman walked briskly over to Ginny's bed. Her hair was a short, black and graying. She wore black framed glasses that covered light silver eyes that twinkled with pent-up amusement.

"Hey Dr. Zephyrus," She grinned so happy to see the doctor.

Although the lady had some weird qualities, like wearing jeans to work instead of slacks underneath her lab coat, Her crazy way of dealing with runaway children, her strict code of silliness, and the fact that she was never went on vacation, were all things they could appreciate about they're doctor. Ginny still found her to be the most comforting during their consultation when they were looking for a new family doctor. She not only was excepting of Harry's slight edginess but she was also comfortable with the fact that they were a wizarding family.

"Let's see what we have going on underneath the sheets shall we," She said happily slipping on a pair of gloves.

"You don't already know?" Ron said in the door way.

She winked at him instead of answering.

Harry watched as the doctors hand disappeared.

"She's not sticking her fingers…" Harry began asking.

"Actually I am," she said. "It's warm in here but I'm sure you already know that very well."

Harry's eye's widened. He wasn't sure how he should respond to that.

But Ginny couldn't help but laugh at her husbands expense. He asked such stupid questions sometimes.

"I hear you're use to warm places like these Dr. Z," Ginny said in order to further Harry's discomfort.

"Oh yeah," Zephyrus said. "Especially lately,"

"Why,?" Ginny asked.

Harry wondered how she could be having a conversation while there was someone's fingers probing her….

"Urg," Harry said shaking his thoughts away. "Can you hurry up in there please."

"Not if you want it done correctly," She answered. "And to you, The Orrick's had their children."

"Yeah Samantha owled me," Ginny said. "So cute."

"It won't be long now," Dr. Zephyrus said.. She removed her hand as the nurse came in with a few devices to hook up to Ginny's stomach.

"Lets hear the little bugger shall we?" The nurse said as they started to hear a strong heartbeat.

The device that measured Ginny's contractions began to make noise and paper spilled out of it.

Her contractions showed on both the screen and on the paper.

"Those are pretty small," Harry said watching the chart.

"Be happy for her," Doctor Zephyrus said. "They'll get bigger."

The doctor slipped off her gloves and tossed them into the biohazard trash container.

"Seven centimeters dilated!" She said with a grin. "The next generation of Potter is almost here. Aren't you excited?"

"Very," Hermione squealed, coming through the door and pouncing the slightly older woman.

"Now, now Mrs. Granger you promised we'd keep this affair secret." The doctor said, releasing the young woman.

"Sorry," Hermione said sheepishly.

"How's Taylor?" Ginny asked before the doctor got a chance to disappear. Taylor was the wife of the young doctor, the slightly younger women was often up at the hospital with their young daughter Kayden.

"Slowly going insane," She answered. "Between me and Kayden I have no clue why she stays."

"Oh crap," Ginny said gripping the sheets in pain another larger contraction had begun.

"Oh, you baby! That was nothing compared to what you'll be feeling in a while," The doctor teased.

"Not funny," Ginny said, taking a moment to catch her breath.


	6. The little things in life

Yay next chapter!

_Chapter 6: Little things in life…_

Harry stared down at Ginny, His wife had been enjoying the pains of labor for the last five hours and even he was starting to get bored.

He spotted Hermione and Draco quietly talking in the corner of the room and decided it was best to let them work through what ever was happening.

He hoped the other man had come to his senses about preparing for parenthood.

"I don't know," Draco said to Hermione. "it was like my common sense abandoned me."

"That was one hell of a time," Hermione said, wondering if it would be possible for her to get a cup of a coffee. This whole waiting thing was getting to be a pain.

Sure it had given her time to talk things out with Draco but come on.

"Could this get any more boring?" Ron said loudly. He was playing a game of wizards chess with Ryan.

"She's having a child Ronald, not waiting in line at the supermarket." Hermione said.

The redhead bristled and went back to his game.

Dr. Zephyrus came in and grabbed a new pair of gloves.

"How's our mother to be?" She asked Ginny, who'd just got done riding out a very large contraction.

"Just put me out of my misery," she whined.

Harry shook his head at the doctor.

"I've got just the thing for ya!" The doctor said hoping to calm the younger woman down.

"God yes!" Ginny said.

"If I could just have everyone step out of the room please that'd be great." Dr. Zephyrus said pressing the call button, her nurses arrived as the small grouped began to leave the room.

"Me too?" Harry asked.

"Just for the moment," Dr. Zephyrus said putting on the gloves.

"Oh my," Ginny said squeezing Harry's hand before he got the chance to get away.

"This is your fault," She hissed at him.

"Now, Now Mrs. Potter it takes two to tango." Dr. Zephyrus said.

"I was asleep," Ginny joked.

"Poor guy," The doctor laughed. "This may hurt a bit, Try and relax,"

The group outside the door cringed as Ginny's shriek was heard in the hall way.

"I'm not going back in there," Harry said backing away from the door.

"Oh your in the clear now," Dr. Zephyrus said on the way out. "Give 'er five minutes and she'll be so under the influence she won't know up from down."

"Isn't that bad?" Ryan asked thoughtfully.

The Doctor looked up confused. "Yeah I guess it could be."

"Don't do that to them," Hermione scolded. "They don't know you're joking."

Dr. Zephyrus grinned and went to care for her other patients.

"Where'd you find her again?" Harry asked.

"The grocery store," Hermione said.

"Huh?" Tim said, "what isle do you pick up doctors on."

"Asian foods buying pocky," Hermione laughed.

--

"Can you believe the size of those little buggers?" Draco said.

"Yeah," Hermione laughed. "I can't believe how sick Harry got."

"Ron warned him not to watch,"

"Only causes he'd never see Ginny's..."

"Or feel," Draco added.

"Ew," Hermione said rubbing her tummy as she took off her shirt.

"You're going to be so fat in several months,"

"Your fault," Hermione reminded him.

Draco pouted but groaned as a sudden feeling of queasiness came over him.

"This can't be healthy," Draco mumbled making his way into the bathroom.

Hermione cringed as Draco threw up his dinner, but then she snickered. This was way better than acting an ass toward him for the next few days.

He'd be suffering for the next few months, and it was totally involuntary.

Thanks to the small bit of information Narcissia was so generous to spare, the older woman had managed to calm Hermione down enough to allow him back into the house.

Draco rinsed his mouth out and took a glimpse at Hermione who had laid down in the bed and had begun reading a book.

Draco made his way down into the kitchen.

Ryan sat with his headphone's on and caught Draco's eye as his quiet space was invaded.

"Got something to say?" Draco asked.

"Trust me you don't want to hear it," Ryan said.

Draco huffed and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

"You're right for once," Draco said. "I'm not interested in your crap."

"Good, I wouldn't want to hurt your manhood." Ryan chuckled lightly. "The little you have left."

--

"Did you read this?" Pansy said.

"You were right there weren't you?" Amanda said pulling on her pajama pants.

"This isn't good," Pansy said setting the letter from Travis's teacher down.

"You know what really isn't good?" The other mother joked. "Jack's teacher told him he was very unique. We should be worried."

"Excuse me?" Pansy said.

"Love there are no varying degrees of unique." Amanda laughed. "It's like the word dead, you can't call up your boss and say "So Mr. Donaldson I can't come in, I'm feeling one forth dead today."

"This isn't funny," Pansy said.

"No it isn't but there is nothing we can do about it," Amanda said. Looking over her shoulder at Pansy. Her wife stood before her clad in a sheer night gown, that just screamed for her to chase after her partner and ravage her like the animal she could be.

"Don't even consider it," Pansy mumbled. "We're not baking cookies tonight,"

"Damn it," Amanda pouted.

--

The stern woman gazed at her finger nails after reading the letter she had just received. Thing's in the ministry seemed to be heating up again, people were beginning to get annoying and the last thing she needed was for those idiots to be poking around in her family's affairs.

--

Yay End of chapter.


	7. All Marriage is Wrong

_I personally believe all marriage is wrong? What about you all?_

_Chapter 07: All Marriage is wrong._

"Mione, I need the keys." Ryan said from the other side of his parents bed room door.

"Their on the kitchen counter," Hermione answered opening the door.

Hermione looked her son over and frowned. The young man's pants were down to his knees and his overly large shirt hung off of him, the hat he wore was tilted to the side. And his shoe strings were untied.

"If you don't pull those pants up in this house." Hermione warned.

"Ah come on," He pleaded. "They're comfortable like this."

"You aren't even wearing them like that," She argued. "now pull them up."

Ryan sighed and did as he was told.

"You're killing my creativity." Ryan told her.

"Oh you don't want me to do that." Hermione told him. "And where did you get that shirt?"

"I've had it for a while," He answered.

"Well un-have it for a while." She told him. "That shirt is four times your size."

"But It's my shirt," He argued. "I don't tell you how to wear your clothes."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at him, wondering what his problem was. Surely he wasn't trying to purposely strike up an argument.

"You know what," She said. "You're right."

"I am?" He asked bewildered. He definitely hadn't expected her to agree with him.

"Yes," She responded. "And if you want to look like that you have ever right to."

"Are you serious?" Ryan refused to believe his ears. There was no way she was going to let him walk out of the house looking the way he did.

"I don't want to stifle your creativity Ryan," Hermione responded walking out of the room past him. "As a parent it is my duty to stimulate your young mind."

"What did he do to you?" Ryan asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as the descended the stairs into the kitchen where Draco had just finished cooking. He was setting the table when the two came in.

"What in the world are you wearing?" Draco asked.

"Now, Now Draco," Hermione said. "We don't want to stifle his creativity."

"But he looks like a fool," Draco responded.

Ryan glared at him as he sat down at the table.

"And take that hat off in this house," He told him. "You're name isn't 50 Cent."

"How do you know?" Ryan asked rhetorically. "I could be about to blow."

"I'll give you blow if you don't take that hat off." Draco responded. Setting a plate of food in front of him.

Ryan grumbled and removed the hat.

"I got a call from the adoption agency yesterday," Hermione said one Draco sat down at the table.

"What'd they say?" Ryan asked.

"Just giving calling to confirm a day for there post adoption review," Hermione shrugged. "See how well you're adjusting."

Draco looked over at him from across the table, and raised his eyebrow. Looking at the young man he wasn't exactly sure how well he was "adjusting". He seemed to be loosing his mind.

"I'm well adjusted," Ryan assured Hermione, glaring back across at Draco.

"That's nice to know." She grinned, trying not to pay attention to the tension rising.

"You should round up your side of the family and talk them into coming to dinner," Hermione told Draco. "My mother's been asking about the twins."

"I'll call Pansy later," He responded.

"Who's Pansy?" Ryan asked. "

She's the woman with the light brown hair in the picture with the two boys as you're going up the stairs." Hermione answered.

"Whose the other woman?" Ryan asked. "The one with blonde hair?"

"Her ex wife," Draco answered. "She died shortly after the boys were born."

"That sucks," Ryan muttered. He knew what it was like to have a dead mother. It was probably one of the worst things that could ever happen to any one.

"Yeah," Hermione said. "But she got remarried two years ago."

"That was fast," Ryan muttered.

"Not as fast as you would think," Draco said. "She was her best friend for years before Pansy got married."

"What's your opinion of marriage?" Hermione asked Ryan.

Ryan scoffed, scrunching his angelic features as he thought about how to accurately portray his feelings about the sacred sanction.

"Well" He began. "I believe all marriage is wrong."

"What?" Draco laughed.

"It ruins peoples lives." He answered.

"How do you figure?" Hermione asked.

"Well," He started. "When you're single you get the whole couch to yourself. There is half as much cooking and cleaning to do, you can watch any TV channel you like without having to argue about it. You can get home from work at any time you like. You get to eat the whole meal for two buy yourself. There are fewer important birthdays to have to remember and no stupid anniversaries to accidentally forget."

"Yeah on the last," Draco muttered. Not that he ever forgot his anniversary but Hermione had once.

"oh don't even," Hermione told him.

"You don't have to worry about what the bathroom smells like when you walk into it," Ryan continued. "You know where the bar of soap has been and where the person using it has been. You can through your dirty socks on the floor where they belong. You don't have to put up Christmas lights if you don't want to. No having to fold clothes, no fighting over remote control ownership. You can do laundry, or not if you choose. You don't have to shave if you don't want to."

"Okay Ryan," Draco said.

"No way man I'm just getting started." Ryan said sipping his orange juice. "Smelly socks and skiddy underwear are not that big of an issue when you're only washing your own. You don't have to buy your spouse Valentines, birthday, or mother's day cards. Burning the food is not a big deal. You always know exactly how much is in your checking account. If there's drool on your pillow you know where it came from. There's no curfew.

"You get the whole bed to yourself," Hermione muttered. "No unexplainable moods to contend with."

"You don't keep catching every sniffle, cold and flu bug that your spouse brings home." Draco added before getting up to put the dirty dishes in the sink.

"If you mess up your finances you have no one to blame but yourself," Hermione yawned.

"See you two are getting the hang of it," Ryan grinned. "It's been scientifically proven that those who are single have a fifteen percent greater chance of living longer than those who are married."

"Oh that's a bullshit statistic," Hermione laughed.

"I've researched this," Ryan said jokingly. "I plan to stay single and live long, washing my own smelly socks and skiddy underwear."

"That's just disgusting man," Draco said. "Skiddies are only justified when you're old.

--

Yeah I know a break in plot development but this is what wrote itself as chapter 7.


End file.
